A gross weight of an aircraft and a location of a center-of-gravity of the aircraft are estimated by an aircrew to ensure that the aircraft is compliant with regulations for safe operation. To accurately estimate the gross weight of the aircraft, the aircrew accounts for the gross weight of the aircraft when empty and unfueled, and the aircrew accounts for the weight of cargo and fuel. The center-of-gravity location is estimated based on the center-of-gravity location when the aircraft is empty and the approximate distribution of weight due to cargo and fuel. Because it is not practical to track the gross weight and the location of the center-of-gravity as conditions (e.g., loading and fueling) of the aircraft change, airlines apply curtailments (e.g., conservatisms) to an allowable gross weight and a center-of-gravity envelope to account for variations in the estimated gross weight and location of the center-of-gravity and the actual gross weight and location of the center-of-gravity.
The curtailments subtract from the designed capabilities of the aircraft and reduce operational flexibility and payload flexibility. For example, the maximum amount of weight that is permitted to be loaded onto the aircraft is decreased due to the curtailments.